A Peculiar Relationship
by foureyesfreak27
Summary: AU. After being jilted by her boyfriend for his pregnant mistress, Sakura Haruno sworn to never date again. That is until a godlike Adonis creature came strolling into her life and offered her a contract that will stop her pestering mother from meddling with her content life; a marriage contract with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, her father's business rival.
1. Chapter 1

**A Peculiar Relationship**

foureyesfreak27

**A/N:** I don't own Naruto. Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno staggered her way towards the local bar. Feeling disoriented and agitated after her early ordeal she needed something strong._ Very_ strong.

The image and words that were said kept ringing in her head repeatedly as if they were broken records. Of all the time and places, the bastard decided cut off their engagement in _her _office with _his_ mistress. It would've been a lot easier if she had caught him red handed or better yet, confess to his infidelity and beg for forgiveness. But _no_, he just had to show up to the hospital with her and announced that he's breaking things off because he—idiotically—got his mistress pregnant. So the latter to her options was off the list.

She knew all about Kenchi's escapades and yet she ignored them. Is not that she's jealous, is the fact that she doesn't mind at all, honestly. In the beginning, the reason why she even bothered giving the son of a gun a chance was the fact that he was a doctor just like her. He understood the hectic schedules and life she lives for so she assumed that they both were compatible with each other. Sure the man was attractive, not drop dead gorgeous per say, but attractive none the less. With dark brown wavy hair swept back professionally, a pair of golden eyes, doable lips, and average height, what woman wouldn't want him? Especially since his profession is a doctor. They both used each other for superficial reasons. He needed her to keep up his proud image as the Chief of Staff and she needed him to keep off her pestering mother.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. I meant to break it off with her earlier but now that Sara is pregnant, I have to uphold my responsibility as a man."_

_What a load of bullshit_, Sakura thought bitterly. She sometimes wonders why she stayed with him in the first place. Oh yes, her _darling_ mother. At the age of twenty eight, Sakura successfully accomplished her goals in graduating med school as top of her class and becoming a doctor. Sadly, she was yet again single. And at this age her mother would constantly pester her about when she would settle down and start a family. Sakura scoffed. Not likely soon.

She pulled the door handle of the bar entrance and marched her way towards the bar. She plopped herself into one of the vacant seats and sighed exasperatedly.

"And what can I get for you, pretty lady?" She heard the bartender offered.

"Something strong, _very_ strong," she muttered, smacking down a bill.

"Rough night?" He asked, pitying the woman.

"You don't even want to know," she mumbled and closed her eyes. Right now she wanted to drown herself with a drink. She doesn't need anyone's pity at all.

"Coming right up." He chirped.

She heard him leave and sat up. She surveyed the bar and found out surprisingly there was only a few people present. _Weird_, she thought, bemused. Usually bars would be filled with people during happy hours, especially after work hours. Not that she's complaining; she'd rather be by herself and not getting hit by drunken men.

"Here you go, ma'am," the bartender placed her drink in front of her.

She mutely nodded as a thank you gesture. She drank her shot in one gulped. "Another."

The bartender shot her a pitiful look. "Must be a _really_ rough night, I'll give you the whole bottle," he said, placing the bottle on the table. "It's on the house."

Sakura didn't even bother to praise her thanks; instead, she poured herself another glass. The cool feeling of the liquid somewhat ease her shock and pain. This is where she wanted to be. She purposely decided not to inform her parents that she had failed another relationship. Again. Her mother will throw a fit because somehow that son of a bitch Kenchi had charmed his ways with her. Damn his sorry ass.

Maybe she should take a vacation for a good month. She hadn't taken any days off knowing that she lives and breathe her career. Not that she's complaining. She loves her job. The long hours, patients after patients, it was all worth it, a good tired. But after what had happened and her not being herself lately, she needed a break. Maybe a vacation in the Caribbean, Hawaii, anywhere that's tropical will do.

"Is this seat taken?" A masculine voice asked, breaking her trance.

She looked up and her green eyes clashed with a pair of obsidian ones. She inspected the Adonis godlike creature before her. The first thing she had noticed was that he was tall, _very _tall, at least over six feet tall. He had tanned skin compared to her milky pale skin, broad shoulders, aristocratic nose, and those damn kissable lips begging for her to nibble on. But his hair was quite peculiar. In fact, it made him look almost as if it was a chicken butt. With that thought in mind, Sakura burst out with laughter.

The tall beautiful stranger gave her a strange look. It was almost as if he was debating on whether she was a lunatic or just plain drunk.

"I'm sorry," she slurred, "but you look very funny."

The man quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting." He helped himself to the seat beside her and called for the bartender ordering a glass.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" She questioned, slurring her words. Perhaps there's more than meets the eye.

The man looked at her, almost as if he's analyzing what's before him before shaking his head. "It's a free country," he smirked.

Sakura glared at him. _Maybe he's an ass after all_, she concluded. A good looking one as a matter of factually.

Sakura humped. "Whatever." She turned around and went on about drinking her shots, ignoring the man beside her.

A cumbersome silence fell between the two. Sakura felt somewhat unease about the situation. She felt as if someone or rather the person beside her was poking around her bubble. She had had enough of assholes to deal with and adding one more to the list was not helping at all. All she wanted was some peace and silence but this meddlesome stranger just had to sit next to her even though the whole damn bar is not fully occupied. Preposterous.

"So you're Sakura Haruno I presume?" The stranger nonchalantly stated, taking a nice sip from his glass.

Sakura sobered up quickly. What in the world? "H-How…who the hell are you?" She screeched, taken aback by his knowledge of her name. "How the hell do you know my name?"

The man smirked lazily. He _smirked_! He has the audacity to smirk of all things! Just looking at that smirk reminds Sakura of someone who knew things that they shouldn't know about.

"I know a lot about you, Haruno," he shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

"You don't know a thing about me," Sakura spat, angrily. She hated people who own a smart-mouth, it irked her to no end.

"Sakura Haruno; birthdate: March twenty eighth, age: twenty eight years old, occupation: doctor, father: Kizashi Haruno, mother: Mebuki Haruno, graduated top of your class at the University of Tokyo, marital status: currently in a relationship with Kenchi Hihara the Chief of Staff at your hospital, oh wait a second, he dumped you for his pregnant mistress," he listed nonchalantly as if he's taking about the weather.

Sakura could not do anything but gap at the beautiful stranger. How in the world does he know who he was? Who the hell is he! Just thinking about who he might be gave her the shiver.

"W-what? H-How…who are you? The police? A stalker!" She gasped, as if an epiphany came to mind. "You're a stalker!"

The man frowned bitterly in distaste. "No I am not a stalker. I'm here to make you an offer, Haruno."

She ignored what he said and abruptly stood up, cautiously backing away from him a step at a time. "You're a stalker! Hey help! He's after me!"

"Will you shut the hell up," he gritted, annoyed slamming his hand down. "You're so annoying; I can't believe I'm doing this."

The bartender from earlier came up. A look of curiosity washed over his face. "Is something the matter?" He asked politely.

"No," the man spat out, glaring at the unwanted intruder. "Nothing, just a lover's spat." He then slammed a pile of bills to keep the bartender out of their affair in which he silently complied to.

"No, no, no! I don't know who he is! I'm out of here!" Sakura grabbed her purse and quickly made her way out of the bar dodging the man who's after her.

Not long after she made her hasty departure, a strong hand grabbed hold of her arm. She instinctively began to hit him with her purse. "Let me go, you freak!"

"Hey! Will you just listen to me for a moment!" The stranger grabbed hold of her other arm that was swinging her purse at him. Sakura's panic began to escalate.

"No! Let me go before I scream rape!" She stubbornly refused. She struggled in his hold trying to pry free of her arms from him but it was futile. Instead, his grips tighten on her. Frustrated, she began to kick and spat at him.

"Will you stay still for a second woman? Hey!"

"No! Let me go you rapist!" She screamed.

"I'm not trying to rape you! Just listen to me for just a second!" He argued, clearly irritated by the outcome of his pursue.

"If you want money, here take it! I don't need it!" The pinkette thrust her purse at him. The man simply flicked it off as if it was a fly.

"Will you shut up? I don't need your money, goddamn it! I just need you to listen to me!" He grabbed hold of her shoulders and caged her against his chest to stop her struggle.

"No—"

The next second she felt a pair of lips crashing against hers forcefully. She resisted at first, pulling her arms away from his hold but it was no use; his hold on her became tighter and she had no place to go but just to stay still. His lips were firm against hers, she wanted to pull away but her attempt was useless. Slowly, she reluctantly began to respond to his demanding lips. When he felt her surrender, he loosened his hold but not to the point where he let her go.

After a minute had pass, he pulled away, both gasping for air. "Now, are you calm? Are you civilized to understand and listen?" He whispered harshly, being that he was only inches away from her lips.

Mutely, she nodded, still in daze about what just had happened.

"Good. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said slowly, as if he's talking to a child. "I'm here to propose an offer for you to be my wife."

Whether it was the kiss, the alcohol, or the shock, she didn't know. But what she_ did_ know was the after hearing his offer she became dizzy and pulled back before ferociously throwing up all over him. She vaguely heard a voice swearing _"Shit!"_ before having her vision blurred to darkness.

* * *

Comments? Reviews? Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Peculiar Relationship**

**Chapter 2**

fouryesfreak27

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha cannot believe that this was happening to him. He concluded that his future fiancée was annoying, an idiot, and careless.

Firstly, he hated women with sharp tongues. They can never hold back anything and their tongue has a mind of its own. It's a sad thing that her petty sharp tongue does not settle well with her pretty face.

Secondly, she was an idiot. Was she out of her goddamn mind when going into that bar that last night? He surmised she was indeed one. She was oblivious to the stares and those leering men who were waiting for the right moment to come to her in her drunken state. Where was her common sense?

And thirdly, she was too careless for her own good. What woman in her right mind would go to a bar that was mostly occupied by men? It was a good thing that he had shown up and sat right next to her, giving the rest of the male population in that bar a good dagger glare. And when she had bolted out of the bar, was she that stupid? How was she going home in a drunken state? How in the world did someone like her managed to graduate with flying colors and become a doctor?

Clearly the professors are passing students carelessly. Which was un-freaking believable. After her little episode in front of the bar, she had fainted right in front of him. Fainted! He was really reconsidering asking her to marry him. What a foolish and stupid woman. So what did he end up doing? Carrying her drunken ass to his place, that's what. He ignored the stares and whispers that were being said around him as he carried her on his back. The fact that he also smelled like vomit—cringed—was something he was also pissed about. First impressions were supposed to be good but sadly with Haruno, it didn't end so well.

"_Shit!" he cursed, vehemently. Was this really happening to him? What has he done to deserve this fucking treatment?_

_He glared at the pinkette on the hard concrete who's groaning in pain. What a disaster. He looked down at his suit and grimaced in distaste. The color of puke was splattered all over him—not to mention it was one of his favorite Armani suit—which was ridiculous. How this woman had gone from insulting him one minute and then puked her guts out was a wonder to him._

"_Hey! Haruno, get up." He glared at the fainted pinkette. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"_

_He bent down to her level to check and see if she was conscious. "Haruno," he hissed, noticing that people were now slowly making a crowd around him._

"_Ugh," he heard her moaned in pain._

"_Get up, people are watching." He shook her vigorously but no luck. She was dead still as a log. "Damn it."_

_He hitched one of her arm, snaking it around his neck before hoisting her body. He slowly stood—wincing at her heavy weight—before setting her comfortable against his chest. _

"_Oh my God isn't that Sasuke Uchiha—"_

"_Who is she—"_

"_Is that his girlfriend—"_

"_Why is he here—"_

_Whispers began to erupt around him. One thing he abhorred about the public was that they were gossip monger. The shutter and flashes of cameras and phones shunned his thoughts and eyesight. Sasuke didn't have time to stall and began to push and shove people as he makes his way towards his car. Damn this, it's all because of this ninny witted woman in his arms that had caused this. If she would have just cooperated with him everything wouldn't lead to this hell mess. _

"_Tsk, damn stubborn woman," he cursed._

_Avoiding the trail of mob that was forming behind him, he hastily made his way towards his car. He practically threw the body in the back seat before getting inside. _

"_Damn woman," he cursed._

_His driver looked at his employer with puzzle in his eyes. "Um, Uchiha-san, are you—"_

"_Just drive the damn car," Sasuke spat, angrily. He was not in the mood to talk. All he wanted to do was to go home and get his bride-to-be away from the public. The driver didn't dare to protest before starting the ignition and speeding away._

Now he glared daggers at the woman before him, sprawled and lounged across his bed as she snores softly. Once he had arrived home, he immediately changed to a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats and discarded his clothes that were drenched in puke. How the hell was he supposed to deal with a drunken person? Not to mention a drunken _woman_? He had never had to deal with this kind of scenario.

Gah, thinking about this made his head hurt. Perhaps a warm bowl of tomato soup with grilled cheese ought to do. Sasuke glanced at the woman once more before walking out of the room to go work some magic in the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later, two bowls of warm tomato soups and two plates of grilled cheese sat nicely on top of his dining table.

Now the question is should he go wake her up now or save her share for later until she wakes up on her own?

He'd prefer her to just get up so he can talk some sense into that stupid woman. That ought to give her two cents about being drunk alone at night. Stupid, stupid woman. And so with reluctant, Sasuke sauntered his way towards his bedroom door to go wake up the senseless woman for her meal. It doesn't matter if she's still sleeping or not, that woman needs to get out of his bed.

But unfortunately, the moment he opened the door, he was greeted by a nightstand lamp that was smacked on his face.

_Hard. _

He cursed out loud and can't help but wonder what has he done in life that made him deserve this treatment?

* * *

Please review! Sorry it's short!


End file.
